


In Search of a Good Queen

by SearchingSwanqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Captain Hook | Killian Jones Bashing, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Magic Cock, Other, Post-Canon, Teenage Drama, Teenage Parents, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingSwanqueen/pseuds/SearchingSwanqueen
Summary: All the main faces of the council was there; Snow, David, Katherine, Henry, Ella, Maleficent, Lilly, Ruby, Dorothy, Granny, Marco, Doc, Grumpy, Astrid and Tinkerbelle. Emma barging through the doors late with a baby Hope crying in her arms while pushing her pram, juggling with the baby bag and Hope. Emma had her hair up in a messy knot, oversize college jumper with sick up, wearing ripped baggy jeans and flip flops. Everyone noticed the somber look and the bag under her eyes. Snow rushed to her daughter and took her crying granddaughter. David took the pram and baby bag off Emma and gave her gentle squeeze.“I thought Hook was looking after Hope” Emma just looked at her and shrugged her shoulders.“He was stinking drunk as usual” David said in a sneer. He really dislike the Pirate, he was disappointed in his failure as father allowing a man like Hook near his daughter.“lets not dwell on it dear; we have both of you here and that’s what matters the most” said Maleficent as she makes funny faces to Hope.“What’s to dwell about...I have arrived! ” everyone turned to the door way as they recognized the British accent.“Zelena” Everyone hyped with smiles.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> Post canon, seen bits and bobs of season 5, 6 and 7 so some of story won't match with Canon.  
> Please don't comment if you don't like it. First time writing any thing fan fiction based. Don't expect it updated regularly. Just being honest. And apologies for the summary not very good at summaries. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a time or any of the characters.

A dreary Autumn afternoon in Storybrooke, another boring day for Emma Jones. Since Katherine was elected as a new Mayor of Storybrooke, her days as Sheriff entails more paperwork and less action in the field. Since now all Realms are all connected. Emma has more budget to allow more deputies. Her little old Police Station has becoming a bustling little metro.

  
Emma, misses the day when it was only her and her father protecting the town. Since Regina expanding Storybrooke to allow more housing and business estate it starting to be less of a town and more of mini metropolis. As Katherine being the Mayor there has been a lot more protocol of professionalism in the line of Sheriff Duties. That includes uniforms. Emma misses her comfortable skinny jeans and her red leather shield. She misses those days of facing a heated discussion with Regina, those agonizing stare downs that always had sexual heat with the previous Mayor. Now there is no longer a pull or reaction, she has become more of a Yes man these days. Including in her marriage.

  
She supposed to be happy, this is her Happy Ending! So why does she feel more alone than ever. After giving birth to Hope she thought she could be herself again. The woman that came into this sleepy town guns blazing, confidence spilling with prowess. Now she wears floral and cook dinner every night to her so-called happy husband. Ever since Hopes birth, Killian has been more of constant leach. Demanding her attention every minute of the day. Expecting her to be a 1950's wife as well being a bread winner. Since Emma had to lay off her own husband for incompetence, he became more of infringed and obsessed with his needs. All the promises he made before the wedding lasted in the second trimester of her pregnancy. He went back to drinking heavily, doing dodgy deals with his old crew, staying later on lads night. Expecting all the attention on him.

  
Emma Jones was tired; this was not her happy ending supposed to feel like and everyone knew it. Henry confronted Emma during a family lunch without Killian due to cradling a dire hangover from the night before. Snow and David chimed in about Killian's unlikable attributes of late. Everyone was confused, wasn't Killian Emma's true love, didn't the scale align her and him as a true pairing. Since Henry came back from Seattle with his family that his ma would be in a good place since all the drama of the past few years. He resented Killian separating his mothers, he was not good enough for Emma. He really thought that both his Mum's would finally figure it out and realize they were meant to be but unfortunately destiny comes knocking and pairing both mothers with unmatched 'True Love'. He decided then to investigated his own research, about 'True Love'.

  
It's only been 2 years since they got married already had doubts to Emma and the whole town that this was the right decision. If it wasn't for Hope, she would of left him by now. She feels inconsolably lost. He continues to berate her in public, blame her for not being supporting enough, accuses her of infidelity at every turn. Finds every opportunity to not be there for his daughter that he accuses that Hope isn't his when he's drunk. David and Ruby had several feuded disagreements with Killian about the attitude and behaviour of Killian’s conduct. Snow believing that he was just a dealing some issues, she is believing he will open up to being a father and be good husband soon but even that belief was dwindling.

Ever since the birth of Hope Killian spiralled back to his old ways. Blaming everyone for his actions and his boredom. Being rooted for so long for the Pirate is cracking to the surface. Past six months he's been pushing Emma, for them to pack up and leave on the Jolly Roger. Even Emma knew that was farce of an idea, you can't raise a child on a ship with her and few strange men only to be entrapped on a boat. She demanded him to get over this idea, that she was not willing to raise her daughter a pirate’s life. She didn't expect him to say to leave her daughter behind to be raised by Snow or Regina. Since then they've been walking on eggshells, a thin rope ready to break. Awkward dinners, and death glaring silences. It was getting harder to pretend to be happy to the people of Storybrooke; people weren't blind or stupid. Seems the Pirated didn't get the memo.

She misses Regina, she misses the blunt honesty. Miss the quirkiness and bitchiness. She would have brought that fire back that she lost, she wouldn't feel so alone and trapped. By now Regina would be causing a storm if she knew what Killian’s been doing of late.

  
Regina.

  
All she could think about of late was the sassy brunette, her Best friend, her confidant, her ex enemy and long awaited crush. Thinking of her always eases her mind and lightens her heart. Thinking of the past adventures, the many times they sacrificed themselves for each other. How from truly hating each other to absolutely needing one of each other became their bond. Regina is her best friend, she’s everything to Emma. So, this past year without her has been lonely. Since the coronation Regina has been swept away with duty and obligations. Emma missed their talks, there shared looks. their unspoken bond. The magic that lingers a lot stronger when they are near each other. Regina is the only one that causes her magic to vibrate with passion. She can’t drink cider without thinking of Regina, the smell of vanilla brings back the last night before it fell apart for both of them and leaving Emma with her guilt and shame.

  
Her private phone rings loudly across the table, breaking her usual daydream of Regina. She wonders why she daydreams of Regina more when she is any emotional state of despair.

  
"Sheriff Swa...Jones"

  
"...." static noise

  
"Hello, this is Sheriff Jones"

  
"Em-Ma, Emma can you hear me" Voice echoed through her phone. She knew it instantly.

  
"Regina?" A layer of panic in her tone

  
"Emma, if you can hear me. A war is upon us, Tomas is overthrowing the enchanted forest.... (static noise) Emma a curse is coming (static noise) a baby Emma, protect the baby (static).... I’m going to forget. Tell Henry I love him, I'll always love him" Shaking in fear Emma holds her breath. The other line couldn't hear Emma as she continues speaking with a bewildered Emma screeching down the phone line.

  
"Regina!!! Regina, where are you? I'll find you. Where are you?" Emma in panic.

  
"I'm sorry Emma. If you can hear me.... I love you, I always have. I've always been in love with you Emma. Please can you hear me! Are you there?"

  
"Regina...Regina"

  
" Emma ...Please...!" Then the phone line dies.

  
"Regina, Regina, can you hear me Regina" but the phone line was dead. Just static noise from the other end.

  
Clutching the phone to her chest trying to digest what happened, unaware of the tears that was falling on her face. Regina loved her. How did she miss it. All this time she could of been with this goddess.  
Wash of sadness, loss and anger came crashing down in tears. Emma Swan finally broke.

A sudden knock on her door startles the Sheriff as the person enters her office. Her father stands with a worried look on his face.

  
"Emma, whats wrong?" Emma launches towards her father and hugs him as she breaks down in his arms.

  
It wasn't new holding his teary eyed daughter, David wished that he could of stopped the wedding from the start. Apart of him blames himself for keeping his uneasiness of his daughter marriage to Hook, he should of prevented the pirate from pursuing his daughter a long time ago.

  
"Regina. Regina is in danger" Emma looked up at her dad with tears in her eyes.

  
"What’s happened to Regina"

  
"She rang a second ago, she was scared. Something about a war and a curse. " she starts to pull away from her father.

  
"What war? "

  
"We need to find her, we need to go to the enchanted forest I need to see her now, she loves me dad, I didn't see it but she was in love with me and now I lost her" she walks out of her office to find Katherine. She needed to use the gateway door. She needs Regina.

  
"Stop, Emma! we don't know what's going on we need to recon before we go in guns blazing. Henry needs to know and so does Snow. We are family we'll find her but we have to make sure it safe before we go through that door." Holding on to his daughter shoulders to confirm he was right.

  
"Patsy, can you call Katherine and the council for an emergency meeting in 1 hour with the Sheriff. Please call my wife, Henry and Junior to all meet at the court room" David looking at the secretary sitting opposite of the Sheriffs office.

  
"Of course David" she replied as she makes a few calls.

  
"First we need to talk to the fairy's to find out if its safe to go through"

"We don't have time I need to go now, she might be gone by the time the fairies says its Ok to go through."

  
"Emma we have to go through protocol, Regina was the one to place the safety regulations of the gateway"

  
"damn the protocol David. It's Regina. She needs me, she called me to save her"

  
" I know Emma! your a damn fool and I am not going to be a fool and let you walk into a trap!" "Regina would see it as one" David wiping the tears off the cheek of his first born.

  
"Please be patient we need the fairies on this" Emma finally agreed and followed David to his car to reach the convent.

  
Her father keeps stifling looks at his daughter. David knew her daughter would do anything for Regina, time over time again he has seen the sacrifice those too give for each other. In a way its poetic love story. Regina so stubborn and jilted of her feelings knowing she would bottle up the pain and hurt to let Emma go to be with Hook.He should of done something sooner. Emma being his blood knows how tunnel visioned the girl can be with the opinions of love. He himself was not so much of an observer like Snow, his wife new Emma had feelings for Regina from the start. He didn't notice until the Wedding day, and confirming it at Regina's coronation. If he finally noticed then that just meant Hook knew all long. What a twisted tale this was, as David scratched the scruff of his chin. He sympathies with everyone in this love triangle, Emma, Regina and even Hook. Even as much he is still furious with the man. He can understand his predicament, lashing out all in the wrong ways. He told Snow to not meddle, since with Regina and the first curse he thought it was best to not get in between this drama and let them work it out.

Now he wishes he had.


	2. Sisterhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey mum, I found you?" two women standing in the middle of a club clutching each other like long lost relatives. Bearing shear joy of one another presence. 
> 
> "Mum listen, you need to persuade auntie Regina to leave the city. You two need to come back to Storybrooke” another blonde strode right next to Robyn, Alice stood there with a smile on her face. 
> 
> "Oh Alice, my dear girl. I didn't miss the wedding, did I?" 
> 
> "We couldn't have the wedding without you Z" Alice said to her future mother in law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will be getting clearer in the next few chapters. I had this in my head for a while and I couldn't get the idea until I started writing it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a time or any of the characters.

Zelena was feeling dizzy after a drinking her cocktail, as soon as she was focused once again. She was looking into blue eyes, very familiar blue that had a strong grip on her. "Mum" said the woman opposite her. Zelena pushes the grip away from her, trying to get some composure. She was ready to vomit. She felt like dry heaving. As she started to steady herself a flash of light behind her eyes ignited like a fireworks launching through her body. Her memories bombarding her like with tightest vice of new or old memories. She was ready to buckle over and scream.

The young blonde restrained the woman to her body trying to give her some balance so she wouldn't buckle. Zelena look deep into the blondes eyes.

"Robyn, my darling Robyn"

"Hey mum, I found you?" two women standing in the middle of a club clutching each other like long lost relatives. Bearing shear joy of one another presence.

"Mum listen, you need to persuade auntie Regina to leave the city. You two need to come back to Storybrooke” another blonde strode right next to Robyn, Alice stood there with a smile on her face.

"Oh Alice, my dear girl. I didn't miss the wedding, did I?"

"We couldn't have the wedding without you Z" Alice said to her future mother in law.

"Mum please, we need you to convince aunt Gina"

"Let's go to my office, speak more privately shall we my darlings" Zelena stroking both of the blonde’s cheeks as she guided them to her to her office.

Zelena knew this was going to be a difficult talk. It's been a year for the girls without Regina and her. Unfortunately, it’s been a lifetime for Zelena and Regina. Damn she knew she should have stayed in Storybrooke instead of following her sister. Maybe then she wouldn't have gotten tangled in this ridiculous curse. Once in the office Zelena explained what happened during the time in the Enchanted forest. Connecting realms were a mighty endeavour for Regina and herself. They didn't expect connecting realms meant connecting alternate realities as well.

A version of Regina and Emma seek out sanctuary in their realm. A more jilted and darker Emma, pleaded with the Queen, to save her wife from her brother Tomas. Her family brutally was slaughtered by her brothers’ hand to be crowned sole heir to the throne.

In alternate reality that Emma was a disowned Princess, she denied a marriage proposal to a Prince that was years older than her 15 years. Instead she banished from her land by her parents for casting magic to protect herself from the disgrace Prince advances. This is how banished Princess became a bloodthirsty bandit. She lived among the merry men with Robin Hood and Marian as her guardians, taught her the ways of a thief and archery. Among these people she was known as the ‘Swan’ thief.

Years, before Emma was born a Princess Regina was raised without a mother but by a loving father who was a Prince to the southern lands until she was 12. Her father was in imprisoned in a tower trapped in a time loop. When she became of age she seek out the tower to rescue her father from clutches of the evil enchantress.

Freeing her father meant she was to be replaced and imprisoned in the tower. Henry waited years for someone to penetrate the tower and break the towers curse, only royal blood could climb the walls of the Tower. Henry himself tried to climb but previously once curse himself voids further entry. Years passed Prince Henry heard of a banished Princess from the White Kingdom. He seeks for the girl that could be his answer in freeing his daughter. It took half a decade to locate the girl. Emma turned 20 about the time Henry found her, he promised his daughter hand in marriage and be reinstated as a Princess.

Emma craved to set foot back to her Kingdom, ever since her banishment she wanted to reclaim her kingdom. As news of her parents ruling become unfavorable across the land through out the years of her punishment. She could not allow her youngest brother barely 12 to be the next ruler, if she doesn’t get her a royal title back before he is 18 he will be the sole heir of the White Kingdom. She can’t let her people suffer under the hands of her parents and their teachings.

Prince Henry proposition appeased and disgraced her at the same time. The reason of her banishment was because of an arrange marriage and now to doom his daughter into one did not settle right with in Emma. Emma ventured to the dark Forrest seeking the tower. Once found it did not take long for the Emma to scour to the top of the tower. Princess Regina was bathing by the time Emma came stumbling into her bed chambers. Both women screamed at the sight of each other. Unbeknownst to them that they fates were entangled from the very first sight of each other. Emma and Regina awkwardly recovered from the first impressions of each other.

Attentive friendship swooned them into romance. Emma was smitten with Regina at first sight, bringing her books and pleasantries. A tandem friendship blossomed into love. They're true loves kiss diminished the curse that was upon the tower. Emma changed her mind about reclaiming her throne, since her love for Regina was her only happiness, years went by until Emma's brother heard of her engagement. He reached out to his sister, to welcome her home persuading their parents to lift the banishment that was done. Once meeting Emma's betrothed he quickly became obsessed with Regina. Deemed her to be his true love.

As soon as it was heard that Regina was to be with child. Queen Snow and King James rebuilt their relationship with their banished daughter by accepting her decision and marriage. Tomas planned a murder wanting nothing more than to be with Regina. His parents found out his evil plan and warned their daughter, Tomas found out and slaughtered his parents crowning himself as ruler of the enchanted forest. Emma and Regina ran away from the enchanted forest with elderly Henry. Henry and Emma found a solution of escaping the clutches of her brother and it was to realm jump. Hearing about a new Queen from another realm that was able to link realms was their solution of escape, they was to seek the Good Queen. Seeking a magic bean, landed them to the realm where the Queen occupied. Surprised to find out it was run by an alternate version of Regina.

Tomas hunted them down from all realms, to finally made his match with the Good Queen, so he retreated to forge war on the Realm that the Good Queen resided who protected Emma and Young Regina. Henry took his chances leaving his daughter under the care of the Good Queen, to return with a solution of defeating Tomas. As they prepare for a future attack by Tomas. Unfortunately, all of them underestimated the darkness Tomas gained. Dark magic forced its way into the Good Queen fortress on the birth of Emma and young Regina first child.

An army invaded the the castle grounds to where soldiers and civilians fought to protect there homes. Women and children evacuated near the palace to prevent anymore deaths, scouts sending innocent and vulnerable people through magic bean portals to many safer realms. Scouts hurriedly bringing forces to the enchanted forest to defend the crown. Zelena being a midwife in her cursed memories provided help to young Regina with the child birth while whole right war was spilling all over the palace. Emma, fighting against her brother and his army in brutal brawn and magic. Good Queen knew the demise of the crown was coming with Henry returning a few days before with a solution.

Another curse.

The Good Queen worked on the curse with Henry day before, waiting to activate if they couldn't defeat Tomas. Henry knew was willing to sacrifice his life for his family older Regina accepted his choice even though she didn't want to lose this version of her father. Zelena, Regina and Henry were in the birthing room with young Regina. The birth of a boy was welcomed in haste, as they were readying to escape, young Regina went into labour once more. Everyone in the room was surprised to the birth of twins. As Emma was in a brutal battle with her brother, she was unaware that her love was in a second labour and believed she was on her way to safety. The second birth was a lot more difficult as young Regina was losing her strength. Her final push birthed her a girl, but clearly life was fading from young Regina. Zelena and the good Queen trying to heal the woman, was venturing difficult as all-out war entered the room.

Henry knew lives depended on him, watching is daughter slowly slipping to eternal sleep knew his chances to start the curse was becoming bleak for the survival of his daughter. "My daughter, my gift for you is to live you shall never forget the love I have for you...all of you" He looked at all three woman ready to sacrifice his life but the room exploded with magic Tomas storming in the last minute dragging Emma and throwing the Princess in-front of the Young Regina. Young Regina weakly stretched out to her wife and placing her babies next to her as she tried to protect them with her body.

In a fray of magic Regina and Zelena took turns on attacking Tomas. Magic and blood spewing all around them. While fighting Tomas and a bunch of his men. Henry took his chance sneaking behind and slithered a sword into Tomas, deathly wounding him while he was distracted by Zelena. Young Regina watched Tomas demise as it unfolds in her weakness.

After Zelena dispatched the last of the men, and watched Tomas bleed out to his death. The good Queen walked towards the cauldron she knew the younger self was not going to survive only way she could save her younger self was activating the curse. The good Queen Regina chanted into the cauldron, spilling her own magic and tears into the curse.

The alternate version of Emma was coming into consciousness she had screaming babies next to her, her father in-law holding on a pale unconscious Regina, the good Queen standing in front of the cauldron as smoke slithered thickly out, Zelena walking towards the good Queen. Her eyes are set on her children that were crying, tears fall from the blonde as she looks devastatingly to her dying wife.

Older Regina watched everything unfold in slow motion in her eyes, her sister Zelena pleading her while reaching trying to reach towards her. Tears spill from her face knowing what sacrifice she was willing to give to allow her younger version to have a chance in life. As her life flashes before her eyes, overwhelming amount of love settled with the last thought of her son, and for Emma in Storybrooke.

She craved a chance to have a life with her Emma or any Emma. As the curse was seeping out of the cauldron, a bright light blasted out of the Good queen, her body and the younger Regina radiated with a bright white light that was reaching out to each other pulling the younger Regina towards the good Queen. Henry letting go of his daughter as she floated towards the Queen. The light getting brighter and harsher as they were closing into each other.

A white rainbow of light spiraled and shook the castle, bright powerful light blinding and spreading out of the palace window through the whole kingdom. As the final flash of magic touched the kingdom, silence overcame the lands and then total white cover of smoke bathed the land.


	3. NEW CURSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This idea was bigger than I thought it would be. I kept going at it tearing out onto words. I apologise for any grammar mistakes. I have no one to proof read and my dyslexia tends to kick me in the ass occasionally. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a time or any of the characters.

A faint crying woke her up. She was tired, another grinding night. Tanned elbow nudging her. Mumbling sounds beneath the blanket threatening to kick her out. She chuckles as she rose out of the bed looking down the long dark mass of hair spread across the pillows. Even though it was 2:49AM. She couldn't be happier being the one awake rather than her love. She stumbled to the room where crying and sniffles were heard.

"Morning moonshine, I see your awake baby." Seeing the toddler holding to the bars of her crib. She reaches to pick up her precious cargo.

"Did moonshine have a nightmare or are you just hungry" big watery brown eyes looked at emerald green, as mother kissed the top of curly blond hair to settle her cries.

"Ma ma ma ana, boo boo" as baby pointed to the door.

"You want mummy sweetie we go sleep with mummy" toddler wipes her eyes nodding with agreement.

"Lana baby, someone wanted cuddles" the brunette turned to face her beloved.

"Alba mummy's here, you sleep next to us ok sweetie." As she took her daughter in arms.

"Jenny don't forget boo," Lana whispers to her wife. Jenny runs back into the Alba's room to fetch her white knitted blanket with Alba's name embroidered at one of the corners. She covered mother daughter with it as she climbed in next to them.

"I love you little one" as Lana leans to kiss their daughter who's laid in the middle. Brunette looks at her blonde wife with a soft smile.

"I love you too, idiot" chuckles and lays back down holding out our hand for her wife to join hers across their daughter. The blonde only smiled and ushered words of love you both into the night before sleep took over her once more.

A few hours later blonde woke up to an empty bed missing the warmth of her two precious women. Until a heavy weight crashed above her. A little blonde kept slamming her hands on her mother's shoulder.

"UP! Up eakfass ma ma an boo boo eakfass!" Another body slam to the older blonde.

"Alba get back here mum said you have to brush your teeth before breakfast!...oh morning ma!" A slender brunette stood by the open door, wearing a makeshift tank top of an once Ramones t-shirt and some boy shorts.

"Morning to you princess, take mini me before she gives me a black eye"

"Sure thing chief" saluting her blond mother before picking up her baby sister by the waist holding her up upside down.

"Come on monkey let's see if grumpy fat head Reagan is up" Toddler squealed with laughter as she dangles upside down.

"Farr head, farr head" chants on their way out.

"Lola be careful with Alba, and no rough housing with your brother this morning he was moody before bed last night and it's too early for arguments." As the older brunette walks into the bedroom talking to her eldest child.

"Sure, thing mum" she said as she dangles her baby sister by her ankles. Two inches from the floor as they leave.

"What did Reagan do now?" The blonde sits up with both her feet to the floor looking at her wife.

"He hasn't done anything for you to warrant him his rights. Our son is just being a moody 16-year-old. He's been good this past week. Just irritable just like his mother it seems."

"Don't Lana we both know he gets his rebellious side from the both of us. I just don't want our children to struggle as we did when we was 16."

"Yes, well hopefully our children wouldn't be as extreme as us; teenage pregnancy and prison is not for everybody Jen. I remember our adolescent very clearly; I was the one that birthed twins after graduation" The blonde strode up to her wife holding her close to her hips looking down at brown eyes. As she strokes her consolation.

"And what a marvellous graduation present." Kissing both sides of her cheek.

"Why do you have to be so charming it is too early for it"

"Now look who's moody my Queen" words effected the brunette so well, causing shivers down her spine. Grabbing the handful of the white tank top leaning her into devouring kiss.

"And a marvellous life we have" brunette chuckles into another kiss. Pretty much the day went smoothly like most of every other day, they get up have breakfast together kids get ready for school, Lana makes their lunches. Jenny drops the older kids off before going into the precinct. Lana keeps Alba occupied with her toys and the helpful Dora the explorer.

As she starts her day doing chores around the house making sure breakfast is cleared up, laundry and ironing done. Cleaning, making beds vacuuming and dusting before getting ready to drop Alba to her older sister Becca, to start her afternoon shift at her dad’s bar. Lana contemplated on the discussions she had with Jen, how her teenage years was such a rollercoaster. Being older and a lot wiser she knew at this moment she was very much content with her life.

Dusting her photo frames by the fireplace she gets sentimental at the baby pictures and so many photos of her and Jen, her father and sister Becca. Her torrid love affair with Jennifer White was like love crossed lovers’ novel. They met as teenagers, loathed each-other at the start. Lana was a popular at school, Jen was a rebel of her own making. Lightly tread in understanding each other blossomed into friendship and the swooned into over consuming romance.

Jen standoffish personality that intrigued Lana. Always been curious about the blonde. She stumbled into Jen's deep dark secret that intertwined their lives. A secret that blossomed Lana and Jen into a heated love affair in the beginning of their last year of high school. A year later close to graduation Lana was in third trimester with twins. Her father and sister stuck by her decision of wanting to raise both children. She continued with school even wanting to be able to graduate even knowing she will be in her third trimester by then.

Lana and Jen didn't care what other peers thought of them, they were willing to raise their children together. Even when people slandered her Jen defended her and loved her even more. Deep down she knew they only had each other and that was enough for them. Jenny got herself in trouble, after the birth of the twins. Some of the seniors found out that Jen secret, the reason why Lana was pregnant the true father of the children was revealed. Prom was fiasco that ended with an arrest. From then she succumbed to bad decisions. Including some time incarcerated for a framed theft. Leaving Lana distraught of her baby daddy in jail.

Her sister graduated in business became a part owner to a night club with her ex, she helped raise her niece and nephew until Jenny was out of prison. Failing to compromise with each- other Jen and Lana separated while Jen was in prison. Henry made sure Jen got to see her kids while in prison, making sure Jen wouldn't lose hope for the future. Once out of prison she lived above the bar with Henry as Lana lives with her sister and the kids. Henry was supportive to Jen loved her like a daughter, pushed her into being more than a bar maid. Jenny got into bounty hunting with one of the patrons. For a while it was steady money and increased paycheck helped. During her time as a bounty hunter Jen and Lana rekindled their relationship. Jen proved herself that happiness was reachable. From then on Lana and Jen was inseparable pushing each other to be better to love better.

Jen joined the police force and raised the ranks. The kids where maturing and no longer in preschool. That gave Lana a lot of time to think about going to college since she missed out due being young mom supporting her children and incarcerated girlfriend. So, she looked into part time college course into business. She decided she wanted to expand her dad’s bar, so she studied in culinary after graduating her business studies. She ran her own first Latina food truck next to her dad’s bar. Since pitching the idea to her family and successfully encouraged profit margins rose instantly.

Henry decided to co-own with his youngest daughter. Henry spends more time working in the food truck than at the bar. Where Lana updated the bar with a new look and made into Latina infusion. The bar and food truck became very popular to the people of Seattle. Lana becoming very popular, even with the attention of new big thing being a mother and partner was far more important. Henry took the food truck to many venues and popular festivals during the summer. The bar was added a kitchen with major success she was able to have more staff for her to be able to micromanage whenever she feels. Lana loved the success that her and Jen made for themselves.

That they decided to add another child in their lives. Jen was petrified of losing Lana during pregnancy that proposing and having a quick wedding would protect her family. Persuading Lana that was smart decision especially for their growing family. Alba was born on December on the coldest winter in Seattle and the harshest labours. Alba was finally born and the apple of everyone's eye.

When Lana looks at all her children, she feels content but not complete, a lingering thought that something or someone was missing. She couldn't put a finger on it. She tried explaining it to her wife Jen, but she was reluctant on wanting anymore children but this loss or space in her heart was missing some one and she couldn't put her finger on it...


	4. The search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, it isn't Emma, it hasn't been for a while. It is my duty and responsibility to her not yours not anymore, not since you married the Pirate."
> 
> "Are you...are you together?" Emma demanded with fear in her eyes, welling up with tears.
> 
> "No Emma, we aren't together she's in-love with someone else" Mulan took her leave, Emma was left shaking with her emotions, knowing full extent who Regina was in- love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is little bit shorter than the rest but I think you get the drift of it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a time or any of the characters.

The search It's been a year since Emma Swan heard anything from the enchanted forest. Some of Regina's soldier arrived soon after the call with frightened and injured civilians. She recalled the day she got that phone call from Regina, that day bayed some weight.

Portals were opening every around the town with Royal guards with handful of civilians. One of the soldiers was Mulan Fa, who explained Storybrook council about Tomas, an evil King from an alternate version of the enchanted forest, was thrown out of the Enchanted Forest by the Queen but then he came back with an army.

Mulan became a close confident to the Queen, they spoke a lot of their past, the pain of loss and unrequited love. Mulan knew a great deal of the Queens loss especially of her feelings for Emma, she was there when the realm travellers arrived. Saw a lot of sadness and a glimmer of hope in the Majesty's eyes.

So, at the time Mulan explaining to the people of Storybrooke of the affairs of the enchanted forest, she wouldn't go on much on details about certain new arrivals especially telling Emma the full extent of why the war broke. So, Mulan just explained that they're were special circumstances of the war, based with travellers seeking refuge.

That she was following orders from the Queen to bring as many citizens to safety before returning with help. Emma had many convictions to Mulan explanation of the war. She believed Mulan was holding a lot back but wouldn't speak of it. She seek Mulan out after everything was settled for them to return to the enchanted forest.

"Mulan, can we talk...Privately" interrupting Mulan talking to Snow and David.

"Sure, Emma" she smiled to her and nodded to Snow and David.

"So what's up Emma"

"I don't know Mulan, I can say the same thing?" Mulan just looked quizzically at her.

"It just feels at the whole time explaining about what happened. It felt like you was holding back something."

"Emma, they are somethings I can't tell you due to my role I was positioned. I became Regina's confidant at my time as her Royal Guard. The things you believe I am holding back is not my story to tell."

"If it's to concern her wellbeing. I have every right to know"

"No, it isn't Emma, it hasn't been for a while. It is my duty and responsibility to her not yours not anymore, not since you married the Pirate."

"Are you...are you together?" Emma demanded with fear in her eyes, welling up with tears.

"No Emma, we aren't together she's in-love with someone else" Mulan took her leave, Emma was left shaking with her emotions, knowing full extent who Regina was in- love with.

Emma went with a recon team to investigate the damage. Snow, David, Henry and Sir Henry, Robyn and Alice was part of the recon team. When entering the enchanted forest nothing seemed to be touched by the war. Many buildings and homes were all intact. The palace grounds did not seem breached. They were told of a war but no proof seen. Survivors approach them, with blank memories of the incident scared and petrified on how they've lost their memories of the war or where the Queen and her sister disappeared to.

People who witness Tomas's army descending their lands only had memories up to then, after that was like a full memory wipe. Surviving soldiers of the Queens army, recalled all their memories until the point of Tomas and his army, not remembering the actual battle or the defeat of Tomas and his men. After searching through the lands of any evidence of the Tomas's army or even a clue of the disappearance of the Queen and Zelena was mute.

They decided that they need someone to be able to look after the Enchanted forest, with much experience and knowledge of the land they all voted for Mulan and Henry Jr in taking care of the kingdom for the oncoming future until the Queen has returned. So, it's been a year since she last heard from Regina, but it hasn't stopped Emma looking for her.

In the second month of the research, Hook moved back on the Jolly Roger, he couldn't move Emma's decision on continuing her search for Regina. Snow and David supported as much as they could on Emma search for Regina, even being the priority caregiver to Hope when Emma goes out of town to find leads. As Killian kept up his antics of being irresponsible father and Husband he is not allowed to be unsupervised with his daughter. Emma was at home with Hope at the time, bathing her daughter when she got a phone call to unknown number.

"Hello, Sheriff Swan speaking."

"Emma, it's Robyn. I have found them Emma"

"Robyn, hold on. I'm just bathing Hope." She picked up her daughter out the bath and drying her while she laid her in her crib with a blanket over her. Starting to panic and excited at the same time. All this time searching and Robyn has finally found her mother.

"Ok, where are you? are they alright?" While cradling Hope to her chest.

"They are fine, I am so relieved but Emma there's been another curse and some things I can't share with you yet" Robyn sighed

"What the fuck, I have every right to know..Regina is min..my best friend" quickly stopping herself.

"No offence Auntie Ems. Right now, she doesn't know who you are. If you end up coming up here it will get confusing fast. Take my word for it, you don't need to know where we are right now. Plus we won't be staying here long. I just got my mum awake and we got a plan to get us all back to Storybrooke." that was enough to calm Emma down.

"Please at least tell me what caused this? how is she? is she cursed like when she was Roni?" Robyn spent an hour on the phone with Emma, explaining what her mum told her not long ago. She explained the plan that her mum had. She explained to Emma, that Regina has a family and will be coming back with more than just herself. Emma was devastated hearing that Regina has a family. Hoping that she would be able to win her over and finally end things with Killian to prove it to the previous mayor. To maybe start something romantically. Maybe she could still, she thought. The dark thought crossed her mind. Feeling guilt of her selfish thought.

"Auntie Em, you understand don't you"

"Understand what...?" she blushed at the thought of missing an important part of the conversation.

"Was you even listening, Mum needs your complete consent to put a cloaking spell on Storybrooke on" Robyn sounding completely frustrated. 

"I'm Sorry Robyn, whats the cloaking spell for, we are pretty much hidden already?"

"It's not for the town, some of the people will trigger Auntie Regina, if she starts freaking out she will up and leave Storybrooke with her new family. We can't risk it until she remembers who she was" silence through the line as Emma processed everything that was spoken.

"OK, I will go with it but I need to warn everyone. Katherine needs a town meeting about this make sure people like Grumpy doesn't mess it up."

"That's good....Emma, my mam wants to speak to you and the charming’s before she introduces aunt Regina or Lana since that's her name now."

"Yes, I think it's best to see Zelena since she’s awake. When will this be or when are you coming back" Robyn explained that it won't be for a while maybe half a year to persuade Auntie Regina and her family to move their life to sleepy Storybrooke from the big city to the other side of the country.

Emma wasn't happy that she had to wait more till she got to see her best friend again. She needed to sort things before their arrival, such as her impending divorce with the 300 year old man child of a Pirate.

First she has to speak to Henry, he may not be a child anymore but they’ve been a team. Ella and Henry have been by her side all times looking for Regina. Ella and Emma grew close as friends, Ella was very supportive to her breaking marriage to Hook. Ella didn’t like this Storybrooke version of the Pirate, Emma and Killian was an odd pair to match.

Even her version of Killian didn’t see the interest of being more than acquaintance with Emma. Emma’s Hook went back living back to his ship, Rodgers went to travel in this world, last time she heard of him was when Alice was in Storybrooke. Rodgers last destination was in Taiwan, he seemed in love with the country and the people. She remembered speaking to Rodgers on a night out with Roni that if he wasn’t a cop, he would travel the world, Fiji was his first place to explore.

It was weird how two Hooks were totally different from each other, having two Hooks in town was a bit confusing especially for Emma. Hook was more of a brother to her than her husband Killian. Killian was constant leech since another Hook arrived in Storybrooke with Regina and Henry. If he wasn’t jealous of Regina, he was jealous of his other self.

But every argument was to do with Regina, bad mouth her a few times Infront of Henry and Henry Jr, both lashed out on him and put him in his place. Even other citizens of Storybrooke defended the Good Queen when he was rowdy in the rabbit hole and Grannies. Henry got at it one night with Hook, they both had to be restrained in a cell each. Henry had enough of Hook slandering his mothers.

That was the night Hook went back to living in his Jolly Rogers ever since then they both stayed away from each other and the last time he spoke to his wife. Emma decided it was time for a Royal family dinner, pirates excluded. Katherine, Mal and Lilly has been added to the Storybrooke Council. Getting everyone on board is imperative to make sure Regina stays in Storybrooke so they could figure out bringing back the their Queen, their mayor their Regina Home.


	5. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think she’s happier without us?” Emma turned around to look at Henry who is now thirty two year old man with 5 o’clock shadow, in that moment he looked like the first time she saw him. Insecure 10 year old boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders.
> 
> “No I don’t think she’s happier, and if she is… We have to be happy for her” as she looks at Hope with tears in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorty. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a time or any of the characters.

“So is it a curse or not” Maleficent spoke as she started a pouring a glass of wine in her glass, as she looking at Katherine offering her the bottle.

“Robyn said it was a curse but only on Regina, Zelena and the people that was in the room at the time.” Emma replied

“Do they know who the other people are?” David said as he took a swig of his beer.

“No, she didn’t only that they was refuges from another reality”

“Refugees from another alternate reality, do you think it could be one of us.” Every one looked at Henry as he carried on.

“Lets get the facts straight. Auntie Z and mum disappeared due to the arrival of these refuges from another reality so A could be one of us, another version of us maybe. They needed help from Tomas who chased after them to Our Enchanted Forrest. Anyone in that room could of enacted a curse”

“Yes but a curse needs a sacrifice the thing you love the most for it to be activated right” Mary Margaret spoke up as she reached for a French stick from the centre of the table.

“So someone in that room sacrificed someone or themselves. Like how the second curse worked out.” Emma contemplating the conversation.

“How many refuges arrived did Mulan said that arrive to the castle” Katherine looking up at Emma to answer.

“Three people arrive to the castle for help”

“Robyn said there’s 4 people where cursed, right so someone in that room sacrificed themselves for the curse. We all know Zelena and Mums is fine so one of the Refugees.” Henry spoke up quickly.

“But didn’t Robyn say Regina is bringing her family with her, so does that mean, a husband and children…Did the curse landed her with a family from the world without magic” Lilly piped into the conversation.

“No the dark curse can’t include people from this world into the curse, that’s not how the curse work. People from this world has no magical properties their not from the enchanted forest. For other people from this world to be included it must work only after the curse. So the chances that her family are from this world is unlikely” Mal spoke up to explain.

“So your saying mum is married to one of the refugees … she’s not going to like that once we get her back” Henry sniggered at his own thoughts.

“No she definitely not going to, that just means whatever family she believes she with is void. It be like David and I in the first curse” Katherine nodded to Henry

“Didn’t Robyn say their children involved. Regina’s Children” Mary Margaret inputted very bluntly. Not noticing Emma and Henrys pained stare. Everyone in the room noticed apart from Mary. Suddenly a crying child was heard in the next room. Emma excused herself with some relief of leaving this discussion of Regina with another family, being happy without her or Henry.

“Do you think she’s happier without us?” Emma turned around to look at Henry who is now thirty two year old man with 5 o’clock shadow, in that moment he looked like the first time she saw him. Insecure 10 year old boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“No I don’t think she’s happier, and if she is… We have to be happy for her” as she looks at Hope with tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry Mum” He walks up to his mother and hugs her and his sister.

“Once she has her memories you have to tell her how you feel…” Emma looked up at her son.

“I knew ma, I knew for a long time. I just didn’t understand why you married Hook”

“He was supposed to be my ever after what a crock.”

“No ma, he was far from it. Even Rodgers knew. All they ways you and mum tried to save each other. That’s true love and deep down you know she is, not Hook, not Neal, not Walsh. My mum, Regina Mills is your true love, and everyone here knows it.”

“He’s right honey, I know I haven’t been the best mum. At one point I would have hated the idea of you and Regina but after all we’ve gone through. After Hook. You too have always been entranced by each other. I should have seen it before, maybe things could have been different. Just know if you find yourself pursuing Regina, your father and I will cheer you on my darling Emma” Mary Margaret approached all three of them, caressing her daughter and grandsons’ arm. Before hugging all three in open arm hug.

As the days passed Emma waited, the council best strategy to approach with having newcomers into story book. Maleficent in Katherine decided at the Mills mansion should be given to Regina's return, explaining that the house for sale and whatever money given for the house is to be entrusted as a trust to be given back once Regina’s memories returned.

The council has been in contact with Zelena and Robyn for the past three months figuring away to accommodate the new arrivals. During a lengthy town meeting the councils decided that whoever approaches the newcomers to not acknowledge Regina as a former self but by her new name and her family name when presented through Zelena.

A lot of the townsfolk were surprised to hear about the curse there was relieved that Regina was safe and hopefully regaining her old memories back. It was imperative but townsfolk don't panic or act differently in front the new residence. Emma had an important task of maintaining security and safety for the newcomers she will be part of the welcome party that will show Neighbourly spirit.

Henry, Ella and Lucy decided to be the new neighbours on Mifflin Street that means they bought out his old next-door neighbour’s house. Henry wanted to integrate his family with the newcomers to be able to build relationship in securing trust with Regina’s new family for them to be able to work out on breaking the memory curse.

Unknown to them, Robin and Zelena has been keeping a secret from Storybrook. All they believed was a curse, that breaking the curse will bringing back the memories forgotten. Unfortunately, they didn't know the full extent of the curse.

Zelena couldn’t face telling Henry that is mother may have died during the time of the curse. Watching her baby sister save her younger self, no one would know how much magic her sister used to sustain saving her dying younger self and rechanging the curse.

Magic always comes with a price and Regina most possibly paid for that price. This Regina will never have the memories of Henry and Storybrook. A discussion she fears to speak open to her nephew.


	6. Autumn we call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “5 people went in the room, 4 came out, its easy math” Lilly said, glaring at Robyn. Room erupted with arguments.
> 
> “That’s enough!” Henry barked, with tears down his eyes.
> 
> “Henry, it’s more of a speculation. I can’t guarantee that Regina spell worked that way or not. There’s a lot of research we still need to do but I feel it’s a subject that needed to be said with everyone here who cares about my sister.”
> 
> “Where do you think Emma went” Astrid said as she looked at everyone.
> 
> “Regina” Zelena said as teleported herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting a little bit interesting now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a time or any of the characters.

The autumn was in full swing and so was the Miners day festival. Emma enjoyed having more deputies in her renovated station. A lot of changes in the last 10 years. All comes back to Regina.

Her change from darkness created ripples of change in Storybrooke for the better.

The woman Emma misses wonder if the Regina she loves will be the same. Very doubtful, every new curse brought a lot more baggage. A lot more to lose in them; if it wasn’t Emma losing her parents in the first curse, it’s Emma losing her family during Pans curse, or when watching Regina die during the curse from Author and Rumple or when she became the dark one and believed that Hook was her happy ending.

The Miners day festival she bore witness all the new changes and all the happy endings Infront of her. It was sickening, she felt bitter inside self- loathing of her actions in the last 5 years. How she persuaded her-self with lies of happiness, being a saviour was to sacrifice your own self worth and happiness for everyone else.

She denied her happiness when returning to Storybrooke in the second curse; seeing Regina with Robin Hood tore the hope on her secret crush she had on Madam Mayor. She allowed herself to be manipulated by her parents, by Hook by Storybrooke’s ideal of a Saviour. She loved the idea of Hook, Hook was a male version of Regina right, reformed villain spurred on by the idea of love. Reformed not so much.

Regina fought for redemption sacrificed more than anyone she has ever known. Regina lost her son more than once, her soul mate her mother died. Hook got rid of his ship for her. But he got it back. Hook killed her grandfather and lied and was forgiven instantly. Regina was framed for Archie’s death and was ostracized, never once Emma apologised to Regina about that.

The shame she felt.

Hook could never come close in comparison to Regina.

Emma now realised she did the same thing that Regina did with Tinkerbelle and fairy dust. She walked away from her happy ending and it will never be the same. Emma stood in-front of the podium of city hall, looking deep in thought.

As Mayor Midas, is doing an opening talk about Miners day before the festivities start in full swing. Three day weekend celebrating Miners day, full timetable rota for all her new units on duty. Miner day festival has spread all through the Main street becoming more of a block party, compared to the first year of Storybrooke the festival never breached beyond the City Hall gardens.

As the Mayor was finishing her last part of her speech, she paused to notice a cluster of vehicles driving past city hall, as the new diversions insisted that main street to be closed off. All the towns folk gawked at the large Uhaul van, one black pick-up truck with a green vespa attached to the back. One bumblebee Camaro with a front wheeled dolly extender that was dragging an expensive Yellow and black Harley Davidson Roadster.

Finally, a food truck that says, ‘Caballero de la Reina’. Emma pushed through the crowds to have a better look to the new guests to Storybrooke. As the town’s folk murmured into a frenzy, adults and children pointing and shouting; ‘bumblebee’ ‘look at the Harley’ ‘is that a food truck’. Mayor interrupted the stares across the street to conclude her speech.

As everyone dispersed Emma caught the eye of her ex husband in the shadows skulking. Hook smirking at her as he swishes his rum down his gullet. Emma looked suspiciously at him with a death stare. He was planning something she thought. She didn’t want to dwell on her ex husband. She went straight on dialling Robyn’s number.

“Hey, I do have to say your family knows how to make an entrance” Emma smiled down the phone

“Well we are Mills after all”

“We will see you and Z tonight?”

“Just as we planned, your prepared to do that spell with mum tonight?”

“Yeah I’m ready,”

“Hopefully the spell strong enough until we can figure it out” a long moment of silence down the phone as Emma was fidgeting to get her words out.

“is…is she Happy?” Emma finally speaks up.

“Aunt Em…Yes she is” tears start to fall down Emma’s face.

“But it’s not the same is it”

“Nothing is the same aunt Em, listen I don’t know what happened to you too. A lot like lost opportunities you two had. This here, this chapter right now is not the end. Emma, nothing is not what it seems right now”

“…and it’s not the end.” Henry watches his birth mother on the phone to someone, he saw the distraught look in her posture. The hurt and heartbreak he’s known since mum’s disappearance. Henry kisses his wife and brings her in a hug while Lucy chats with her. He carries on looking over to his ma, knowing that this was not the end for his mums.

He always knew his mothers were true love. The story of the Evil Queen and the Saviour how can that not be a best love story. Too bad know one saw it before. All this time these feelings they had been stewing. They both not getting younger and they both need each other more than ever.

City hall was over run with fairy tale characters. A council meeting was taking place in city hall. All the main faces of the council was there; Snow, David, Katherine, Henry, Ella, Maleficent, Lilly, Ruby, Dorothy, Granny, Marco, Doc, Grumpy, Astrid and Tinkerbelle. Emma barging through the doors late with a baby Hope crying in her arms while pushing her pram, juggling with the baby bag and Hope. Emma had her hair up in a messy knot, oversize college jumper with sick up, wearing a body warmer and ripped baggy jeans and wearing flip flops. Everyone noticed the somber look and the bag under her eyes. Snow rushed to her daughter and took her crying granddaughter. David took the pram and baby bag off Emma and gave her gentle squeeze.

“I thought Hook was looking after Hope” Emma just looked at her and shrugged her shoulders. Only gesture she does now when it comes to her ex.

“He was stinking drunk as usual” David said in a sneer. He really dislike the Pirate, he was disappointed in his failure as father allowing a man like Hook near his daughter.

“lets not dwell on it dear; we have both of you here and that’s what matters the most” said Maleficent as she makes funny faces to Hope.

“What’s to dwell about I have arrived ” everyone turned to the door way as they recognised the British accent.

“Zelena” Everyone hyped with smiles.

Emma runs up and was the first one to hug to Zelena and then Robyn. Everyone started to come together to welcome home the former wicked witch. Zelena spent most of her time reexplaining to the council what’s happened in the time in the Enchanted Forrest and the time in the curse.

Zelena was explicit with Emma, Tink, Astrid, Maleficent and Lilly on what they need to do with the glamour spell that will be used in Storybrooke. Magic users in the room were paired together with a walkie talkie, three groups to separate into certain points on the map of Storybrooke to create a prism across the town. Allowing a large glamour spell on certain Storybrooke residents that are unaware of effecting the amnesiac former mayor. Emma was struggling to take the amount of information Zelena has told her about the other Emma and Regina that came as refugees that those versions of them are true loves and where to be mothers.

It gave Emma sense of hope that there’s a chance for her and her Regina. Once the spell was cast, they all regrouped back to the City Hall.

“There’s something Robyn and I have been keeping from you about the curse.” Everyone looked up to Zelena as all of them re-entered the chamber.

“Younger Regina was bleeding out a lot and very quickly, Regina and I couldn’t get her in time before the curse was already upon us…Regina she casted a spell over the curse, a spell that she was working on to reunite herself and the Evil Queen before you casted her to the wish realm.” As she was looking at Henry and continued.

“Well she told me once that she upgraded that spell, it was supposed to unite broken souls. Her soul was still very broken at the time. So, I can’t guarantee that the spell she used united them or…destroyed the other.” She glance to look at Emma, trying to see if she understood.

“what are you trying to say Zelena” Snow asked looking confused.

“Regina we brought back may not be our Regina. There were 5 adults that came in that room and 4 adults came out and twin babies” Zelena continued. Still getting confused looks.

“There’s a chance that one of the Regina’s died that day” the room erupted with gasps. Robyn realised she said the wrong thing.

“and you think it’s our Regina” Ruby said, catching on before anyone else.

“No no no no” Henry was crying into his palm, hyperventilating. As Ella, was cradling him.

“Regina” a godly cry screamed out of Emma, everything was falling apart.

She was falling apart. She was clutching herself sobbing to herself.

Emma’s magic was pulsing through the room, lightbulbs and windows blew up in-front of them. Hope screaming out of fear, David and snow holding each other while protecting their granddaughter. Emma was creating a mini tornado around her. Paper and wind and stationery flying every were. Emma was hyperventilating and out of control of her emotions. All she could see was darkness was flooding through her.

She felt so much sorrow so much she didn’t realised that Malificient, Lilly and Zelena was shrouding over her trying to break her out of her catatonic state by binding her magic. Closer they got to her more magic pulsed out of Emma, a blast of white light exploded throwing the three witches away from Emma. White bright light come upon Emma, her eyes shear shite.

Glowing and shimmering, Emma looks like she was hovering off the floor like a god. She snapped her fingers and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. Leaving everyone speechless.

“Well that was unexpected” Tink said

“What just happened?” Snow said.

“Emma just found out that Regina is dead and nearly killed us all” Grumpy said

“We don’t know that, Mum said she might be we don’t know.” Robyn trying to keep them calm

“5 people went in the room, 4 came out, its easy math” Lilly said, glaring at Robyn. Room erupted with arguments.

“That’s enough!” Henry barked, with tears down his eyes.

“Henry, it’s more of a speculation. I can’t guarantee that Regina spell worked that way or not. There’s a lot of research we still need to do but I feel it’s a subject that needed to be said with everyone here who cares about my sister.”

“Where do you think Emma went” Astrid said as she looked at everyone.

“Regina” Zelena said as teleported herself.


	7. Strangers in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is unfair, we could have made a new home anywhere else, Canada, California, Texas. This place is a dead end to no-wheresville… Mum there isn’t even a Starbucks! What is it with this town” 
> 
> “Reagan David Henry White lower your voice, we have a guest and your behaving like your 8 years old. Yes we know you’re not happy, do you think I’m happy about it. We had to sell up to come here. Do you really think I wanted this too, Your aunt Becca’s club, your grandads flat and my bar? All left behind. Our lovely beautiful home just paid off to move down here. All of your mum's and my friends. This isn’t about us and this isn’t about you. Moving and changing is so unexpected and difficult Reagan, you must understand you’re not the only one going through it. So please be more considerate before your mum arrives in a week time. It’s hard enough she has to do this without us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma finally meets Lana.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a time or any of the characters.

A bustling of life in house 108 Mifflin Street. An elderly man shipping the last of the heavy boxes with a young man that resembled grandfather and grandson. Emma teleports right in-front of the gate, just as the front door opens. Emma looks ahead as the door was wide open and a little blonde girl stumbles out the door in fit of giggles.

“Alba there you are” A young brunette girl comes along picking up the blonde toddler and giving her raspberries.

“Lola get your sister inside; you both don’t have jackets on” That voice, Emma eyes were peeled to the entryway waiting for the woman to emerge so she could see her face.

“Ok mum” The brunette said taking her little sister with her and closing the door. ‘Damn it’ Emma thought. She looked around the street seeing if anyone can see her. She decided to redress herself into her sheriff uniform with the wave of her hand. Decided to walk towards the impending door. As she was getting closer to the door, green smoke appeared with Zelena next to her, glaring at her.

“What do you think your doing Miss Swan” look exasperated with the blonde.

“Please I need to see her, just make it seem I came to see you” Just as they was talking the door open up and stood 5”11 young man who looks a little like Henry when he was 18 but a lot more well groomed and athletic, slightly looks like the singer Shawn Mendes without so much Jell.

“Auntie Bex, your finally here please sort mum out…ooh hello” The boy finally noticed that there were some one else with his auntie.

“Reagan my boy, let me introduce the Sheriff Swan. Maybe she can sort your mum out, Sherriff Swan this is Reagan my very handsome nephew” she said with smirk and twinkle in her eye to Emma. They both walked in with Reagan taking them to the kitchen where the rest of the family gathered.

“Reagan I thought you was going to the convenient store?” Regina said.

“But look who I found at the door?” He said as he grabbed a bottle of water in the fridge.

“Becca thank god, was wondering when you were coming back. Who’s this with you?” Regina said look at the sheriff a once over.

“Sis this Sherriff Swan, Sherriff Swan this Lana or Mrs White if we get into technicalities.”

“Lovely to meet you Sherriff Swan, Lana is fine, what as my sister got herself into his time?” raising a brow to Zelena. Emma looks bewildered looking at Regina, a chic chick look, hair mid length curly all over but hair half up in a knot, wearing thick framed glasses, a white tank top and over all’s wearing some timberlands.

“Regina” Emma whispered, then was nudged by Zelena as she stared at Emma.

“Regina the former mayor that lived in the house would have wanted me to make sure the new owners are happy with the area. Since I am Sherriff I wanted to give you neighbourly welcome.” Emma said sweating under her collar.

“ooh I’m not surprised this used to be a politicians house. The Feng Shui is very republican” elderly man appeared behind them looking at Sheriff Swan and pulls his hand for a shake.

“Henry Cabellero, hopefully my lovely daughters are treating you well Sherriff, I did bring them up with good manners.” Henry coughed at his last words looking at her youngest daughter with unspoken words.

“oh I was about to make a cup a tea, would you like a cup of tea or coffee sheriff?” Lana jumping into realisation. She ran straight to the kettle. Emma smiled brightly at Regina or Lana. She was stunned at this version of Regina, she looks more relaxed.

“I don’t want to impose you guys do look busy with the move.”

“Not imposing at all Sherriff, have you met my grandchildren yet?” Henry pointing at one of them, Reagan standing straight since he’s been watching the exchange. Sheriff Swan seems particular to him.

“She’s met me gramps”

“Go get your sisters Reagan” Henry insisted.

“Daddy, Emma is a busy Sheriff, I think she needs to be going”

“Mi nino no seas grosero” looking at Zelena with such a dad look that Zelena melted behind Emma.

“Lo Siento Papi”

“Em-ma…That’s a beautiful name” Lana said with arms crossed looking deep in thought at Emma, trying to place her somewhere in her memory. Emma felt butterflies with Regina looking at her like that.

“Abuelo nos convocaste” Lola walking into the kitchen with the little blonde girl on her hip. Emma got a closer look at the brunette, she then realised the girl looked exactly like Regina, but a younger version of her, she may be close to being identical, but she notices she had a different chin and nose from her. She looked a mixture of Regina and Emma but mostly all Regina. Emma was holding the tears back but then she looked at the baby. She had Emma’s hair colour, her green eyes but her face is all Regina. A tear escaped without realising.

“Sheriff Swan this is my granddaughters, Lola and baby Alba” He smiled with so much pride of his grandchildren. Emma looked down shyly wiping a tear from her face, noticing that Zelena and Lana was looking at her. Zelena looking with pity but Lana was looking at her with wonder and Reagan looking with suspicion.

“You have such a beautiful family Henry” She smiled at him.

“You haven’t meet Jennifer yet. Mi nino cuando es la llegada de Jennifer?” Henry said then looking at Lana.

“In a week, my wife Jennifer is closing up her last case and bringing the last of boxes from the move” as she pours hot drinks onto mugs. As she smiles up happily mentioning her wife.

“A week too soon..” Reagan said as he leaves the room. Lana was glaring at the back of her son’s head and looked at her oldest daughter with a secret look.

“Don’t mind Reagan, he’s at the age of challenging authority” Lola said giving the sheriff a wink, making Emma blush uncomfortably.

“Well he won’t be challenging anything if he keeps up with that attitude” Zelena said looking at his sister.

“Will you excuse me Sherriff Swan,” as she brushes passes by her Emma took a deep inhale of Lana’s perfume, getting lost with the sensations.

A slight elbow to the ribs from Zelena startled her back to reality, realising they were still in company.

Lana walked up the stairs turning a right corridor to the first room on the right, knocking on the door.

“Come in” a deflated tone pierced the door. Lana opens the door looking at the back of her sons head staring out at the window.

“So what was that down there?” Reagan never turned round to look at his mother.

Silence.

“Reagan, I know this is not what you wanted, you have to understand that this is how it is. This may be not New York my prince. But this is family, this is home.”

“This isn’t home, how is this home” spun round staring at his mothers’ eye, yelling at her with tears.

“Reagan, please you have to understand this is the only other choice. Everyone agreed that moving some where safer, some where we could be closer together would benefit us as a family. You agreed”

“Didn’t much have a choice did I”

“Your right you had no choice, but you are still 16 years old, like it or not this is home, this is your family. Whether you like it or not Reagan you have to understand this is for yours and your sisters benefit.”

“This is unfair, we could have made a new home anywhere else, Canada, California, Texas. This place is a dead end to no-wheresville… Mum there isn’t even a Starbucks! What is it with this town” 

“Reagan David Henry White lower your voice, we have a guest and your behaving like your 8 years old. Yes we know you’re not happy, do you think I’m happy about it. We had to sell up to come here. Do you really think I wanted this too, Your aunt Becca’s club, your grandads flat and my bar? All left behind. Our lovely beautiful home just paid off to move down here. All of your mum's and my friends. This isn’t about us and this isn’t about you. Moving and changing is so unexpected and difficult Reagan, you must understand you’re not the only one going through it. So please be more considerate before your mum arrives in a week time. It’s hard enough she has to do this without us.”

Lana walks away from her son’s room closing it behind her. Walking downstairs she sees Emma and Zelena chatting by the end of the stairs, looking up at her.

“So, your off Sherriff Swan?” Lana raising an eyebrow at Emma

“Well I have a town to patrol Mrs White” cheekily grins at Lana

“Caballero”

“huh” Emma looks confused

“It’s Mrs Caballero,” Lana blushes as she said that, not understanding why.

“Well goodnight Mrs Caballero” Emma flirtingly winks at Lana as she walks out the door. The door clicks. Zelena looks back at her sister.

“I saw that”

“I don’t know what you on about Becca”

“It’s Mrs Caballero”, what will your wife say of you flirting with the Sheriff.”

“I was not”

“Your cheeks tell a different story baby sister”

“urgh just go help daddy with his unpacking”

Zelena laughter fills the entry way as Lana tries to shake off this feeling of déjà vu with Emma Swan.


	8. Breakfast at Grannies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “why do you look like my mamma?” said a shy little voice as Lana puts Alba down.
> 
> “What was that sweetie?” Emma missed what the little one said, but Lana and Henry didn’t miss a thing.
> 
> “Youu look like my Mamma but not my mamma, why does she look like mamma?” Alba pointing at Emma while looking up at her mother. Henry raised his eyebrows in shock to the comments of the four year-old.
> 
> “Do I look like your wife?” Regina just shook her shyly. Henry and Emma knew the glamour spell was working but they don’t understand why it wasn’t working on Alba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry meets his mum, Emma gets a shock!!!   
> Reagan is a little shit. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a time or any of the characters.

It been 5 days that the new family arrived the sleepy town of Storybrooke. New Neighbours mean, new invites to pretty much everything. Lana has been bombarded with invitation to all kind of functions and house parties. She was surprised and unexpected to get such a neighbourly welcoming.

The mother of three was strolling down main Street with her two eldest and her youngest in her arms. Lana matched her and her youngest with dungaree’s, both wearing black doc Martin’s. Lana had her hair in a messy bun with light makeup and rose pink lipstick. The made shift band t-shirt that was barely a t-shirt wore under her dungarees but with it being cut short in the mid drift allowing to see a well toned abs. Finishing it off wearing a pair of thick black framed glasses that matched her painted nails, all put together wearing a Parker jacket.

Lana was idling chatting to her eldest on the way to the dinner, unknown of being watched by a blonde woman in a Sheriff’s car. The Caballero’s entered the warm and homey dinner that pretty much looked like it was stuck in time in the 80’s. Lana smiled to the patrons while Alba was waving at complete strangers with a welcoming smile. Reagan and Lola raced to an empty booth that was just relieved by a previous customer, Lana smiled apologetically to the customer for her children practically jumping into the booth.

“Seriously you too, couldn’t you have waited before the gentleman left the dinner before swiping it under his nose.”

“Sorry mum, we really wanted the booth?” Lola said grabbing a menu, while Reagan was moving empty cups to the edge.

“Not good enough, how much you wanted it. Please show some constraint, I didn’t raise you to be barbarians.” A waitress comes over to collect the dirty cups and quickly wiped down the table.

“Thank you”, all three in the booth while Alba sucks on her thumb and climbs into Lana’s lap.

“Can I order a sundae?” Reagan looking at his mum with an hopeful look.

“What for breakfast” said Lola looking at him like he was an alien.

“What your sister was trying to say Reagan, a sundae isn’t a nutritional breakfast, I know I said you can have anything for breakfast but last time I checked a sundae is a dessert. Your baby sister will be getting oatmeal and apples, if you both don’t decide once the waitress comes back that is what you be having as well” she said with a smile, slight grumble from both of them and a snickered laughter from the table opposite. Lana took a glance towards her audience on the other table. Tall dark-haired man younger in age than her maybe by 5 years looking back at her smiling.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to be eavesdropping, you just reminded me of what my mother would of said to me when I asked for a milkshake for breakfast at your son’s age...just deja vu” the young man seemed pleasant enough and looked a little be anxious speaking to her, she was tempted to tell him off just to see his reaction but looking at him more clearly she felt warmth of a motherly bond spreading in her chest. He did an awkward smile as he rubbed the back of his neck an expression that her wife did, her son and her eldest daughter does when feeling in the spotlight. How peculiar she thought.

“Sorry...” “any chance I can borrow your salt, ours is pretty much empty” the gentleman shakes an empty shaker as he smiles.

“of course, here” Lana reaches over to pass it to the stranger.

“You guys new in town?” shyly spoke up.

“Yes my family and I moved from Seattle for fresh start”

“Seattle the rainy city, long way for fresh start

“In all due to respect your over stepping for someone we just met..” Reagan spoke looking through the stranger.

“Reagan” said the Lana and Lola as Alba continues to watch the stranger in front of her.

“No please my apologies I didn’t mean to overstep at all. It was my fault for interrupting your breakfast. I usually put my foot in my mouth, my wife always tells me I must enjoy the taste of my own foot.” Shyly scratches the back of his neck as he smiles goofily. Lana looks at this poor man, a spark of recognition from somewhere. Similar green eyes bore with her brown. He looked familiar but where, the smile on his face reminded her of her wife and her son when trying to lighten the mood. Back of her mind screaming to reach out and hug this man tight. An overwhelming feeling to keep talking to this man, like if she blinks he’ll blow away.

“Well good thing I’m a forgiving person” Reagan replied smirking at him. Lola smack her brother back of his head with swipe of her hand.

“oi” Reagan whelped.

“Rude much Reagan. He usually isn’t this rude, but we are still training him with decent manners.” Lola spoke up giving her brother a death stare.

“Children please we have company and Reagan your behaviour has been noted” she gave Reagan a quick glance, noting one look would quiet her delinquent son.

“I’m Lana Caballero, my son who eloquently graced his present is Reagan, my daughters Lola and Alba” as she bounces her youngest on her lap.

“Henry Mills...pleasure to meet you all” pausing at his name seeing if there was a hint of recognition. But nothing of a sort appeared in the woman’s face.

“Good strong name, my father is named Henry... actually it’s Henrique but he prefers Henry. Would you like to join us Henry” pointing at the end seat of the booth?

“I would really like that” he said with the biggest smile on his face, a small voice spoke up as he smiles.

“Hi” said the little blonde girl in her mothers lap, admiring the new stranger while playing with her mother’s hair shyly.

Henry waved at the little girl as he brought his coffee and gestured to Ruby he be moving seats.

“So..How are you guys liking Storybrooke?” while taking a sip of his coffee.

“Well it’s different, quieter than city life. It’s very idealistic place. Hope we can transition easy here.”

“fat chance” Reagan said has he tried to cover with a cough.

“There may not be a lot of tourist in Storybrooke but we do have great community spirit. Miners festival, and the Winters festival are our biggest turn out, Halloween we have carnival fair for the kids by the sea front. There pretty much one arcade place, one run down cinema and one shopping mall. All in a space of a block. Apart from that Storybrooke may not be a metro yet but we have the essentials and it has expanded in the past year or too. Luckily Portland it’s only an hour’s drive and Augusta is 2 hours’ drive to a city if you really missing your bigger retail outlets that’s if you ever miss IKEA.” Lola smiled at Henry’s effort.

“Still a back watered slick of a town but we still have our appeals.” Henry said looking at Reagan.

“Can I be excused mother, nature calls” Reagan stood up in haste ignoring the glares of his sister and this complete stranger.

“I do apologise with Reagan he isn’t transitioning very well, this move has been rough on him and he misses his so called friends unfortunately.” Lana said to Henry seeing understanding.

“Those aren’t his friends” Said Lola crossing her arms, as her last words fade.

“Don’t get me wrong I love city life, miss my friends like crazy but apart of me always felt living in the big city like Seattle was drowning. The children were growing too fast for my liking in the city, my wife and I wanted to raise them without rushing. After Alba was born my wife and I promised each other that we would move somewhere slower. Luckily I had an older sister that was willing to help with that.” Lana looking at her daughter who knew that her mother was telling half truths.

“as states go, Maine isn’t the biggest but there was lot more options. What made you decide this back-water town?”

“When the children were younger and before Alba Jen and I sometimes travelled together, sometimes just my dad and I used to run the food truck now and again we travelled far sometimes for food conventions or gigs, festivals in different states and even in quieter places than here. But all the places we have been didn’t feel like home enough when travelling. For some reason we allowed my sister take control of our destinations. God forbid why, I was shocked myself when she suggested Maine. When we got to Augusta my sister rented a house for a month while we prepared to move our stuff from Seattle down to Maine. My dad and Becca’s new friends travelled with our larger belongings from Seattle intending it to be a road trip. God forbid how my father agreed to go with strangers but luckily Chad met them half away to meet up with Becca, Becca’s ex husband. Nice guy but a total idiot.” she looked up to him with a smirk.

“I like Chad…He had some appealing attributes” Lola chirped up.

“Teaching you how to hot wire a car is not appealing attributes, especially when your mother was a homicide detective.” Lola grinned at her mother while Lana rolled her eyes. Henry smiled at mother and daughter relationship.

“msser” Alba reached over Henry after spending so much time watching him. Henry looked down towards the toddler that was trying to get his attention.

“Enry, ow old are you?” little girl said

“I’m 32 years old, how old are you munchkin?” She gave him a big smile to his reply.

“Im this old” she said sticking 4 fingers up.

“Your 4 that is big girl age” He said smiling at her as mother and sister watched their interaction.

“No uh I’m not old, not like you!” she giggled at him literally sitting on the edge of the table to be face to face with Henry, Henry tried to over dramatically look shocked while he listened to the beautiful laugh from the little girl. Once the laughter stopped and was about to say something else.

“You my brova?” Lola said with a smile, sounded more of as a statement than a question. Henry held his breath with shock.

“ergh” that all came out of his mouth.

Reagan entered back to the booth just hearing what Alba said to this Henry stranger. Awkwardness was becoming obvious Reagan leaned closer to his baby sister.

“Alba monkey want to share my pancakes” Alba looked at Reagan and then looked at Henry, ignoring her brother she through off from siting the edge of the table and lunged her little arms around Henry into a fierce hug. Henry was in shock and surprised but hugged this little blonde girl in his arms. Wishing he could hold on to her a little bit longer.

“Alba, I am so sorry. She usually isn’t like this with new people” said Lana pulling her youngest grips off Henry.

Dinner patrons was all keeping an eye on the exchange, suddenly dinners door open to the sheriff and her deputy. Emma stood watching Lana collecting her youngest daughter out of the arms of her son.

The sheriff approaches them looking at Henry suspiciously as Henry looked panicked and pale.

“Good morning Henry, Lana how are you and your children this morning”

“We are fine thank you, how about yourself Sheriff Swan?” smiled back at the blonde, while holding her youngest. Henry and was watching the exchange of his biological mother and his adopted mother.

“I am good thanks, just here for a refill of the good stuff” Emma smiled at Lana ‘Mostly to see you’ as she thought.

“why do you look like my mamma?” said a shy little voice as Lana puts Alba down.

“What was that sweetie?” Emma missed what the little one said, but Lana and Henry didn’t miss a thing.

“Youu look like my Mamma but not my mamma, why does she look like mamma?” Alba pointing at Emma while looking up at her mother. Henry raised his eyebrows in shock to the comments of the four year-old.

“Do I look like your wife?” Regina just shook her shyly. Henry and Emma knew the glamour spell was working but they don’t understand why it wasn’t working on Alba.

“Alba sweetie Sherriff Swan doesn’t look anything like our mamma. Do you miss mamma is that it sweetie? She’s here tomorrow my love, won’t be long now. Ok?” Lana said as she knelt eye level to her youngest, Alba just looked at Emma and back to her mummy.

“ok” she replied

“I best let you carry on your morning, it was nice to see you again Lana, Henry can you come to the Sherriff station once you got time” as she turned to look her son.

“Sure Sherriff” Henry replied.


	9. Daughter of Regina Mills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a time or any of the characters.

As Emma continued throughout the day, she couldn’t keep her mind off Regina and her family. Seeing Regina with a toddler in her arms caused a stir in her stomach.

“Hey ma, how are you doing?” Henry looking subdued, Emma look at Henry feeling his pain. She approached him caressed his face and pulled him into a hug.

“I could be better, how is she?”

“She’s different, like how she was Roni, but still mum. She’s cool” Emma quizzically looked at Henry.

“She was always cool, I mean she was, she is… She is a Queen of course.” He shook his head.

“Your mother is always been cool, even when she was the Queen.” Emma

“I’m an idiot” Henry stated Emma looked at him going back to her papers. She was silent to his comment.

“After all this time ….We could have been a family, we could have been more”

“We are family Henry, we never stopped being family”

“But I could have been happier, I could have what they have”

“Henry” Emma warned.

“I’m sorry. They look happy, her children. I guess my brother and sisters now” he was tearing up a little.

“They’re so beautiful mum, she made such beautiful babies. You both made beautiful children together”

“Henry is right” both looked at Charming’s entry as he passes a cup to Henry and Emma.

“Alba looks like you Ma but with mums eyes, and Reagan looks a mixture of me and Grandpa. But Lola looks a lot like a young ...”

“Regina” said Snow as she walked next to Charming.

“She is a the spitting image of Regina when we first met.. I bumped into them this afternoon spilled all my coffee on myself.” She said shyly.

“Ma, you ok” Henry looking at stone faced Emma.

“How is that possible how can I … She father children. “

“It’s not impossible, especially in the enchanted forest. Easier for women than it is for men. Same sex people can conceive children together. Love is Love back then, even easier for true loves.” Said Snow, fully realising what she said. Emma flinched at her mother’s words.

“I’m sorry Emma” Emma just waved her mother off to stop talking.

“So mum gets True love babies and Ma gets mistakes.”

“No Henry, I didn’t mean it like that. You and your sister aren’t mistakes because you aren’t true love babies. I” she stopped talking as she couldn’t resolve her mistake.

“I’m the mistake Henry, I fucked it all up. If I was strong like your mum. We could have been together but I denied her love for me and this what I deserve.” Tears in her eyes

“What do you mean ma”

“ I seeked your mum out after Ruby’s birthday, I found her preparing to leave and follow you, we argued and I couldn’t let her go, I didn’t want her to go she was going to leave me like everyone else did she was the only one that didn’t leave. We lost control we made love that night. I felt guilty trying to force your mother to stay so I pushed her away the next morning. She called me coward, and she was right. I watched her take her own memories into dream catcher of that night we were together, I promised her I would do the same and destroy them. I couldn’t do it; I buried her dream catcher under your mums’ tree. I guilted her to stay, since she couldn’t remember the night of Ruby’s birthday, I hung to her like life preserver I didn’t want to lose her. I spend weeks keeping your mum company, Hook and I thought so much in those weeks, but I didn’t care, I didn’t want her to leave. She left anyway the night you sent the distress call, soon after, I followed her hoping I get my chance to fix things, but Hook followed, and I found out I was pregnant”

“Oh Emma”

“I destroyed my own happy ending,” She was looking out at her window across main street, when she felt Henry tug her in a hug, following Snow and David.

“Wait, you said it wasn’t long till mum left that you received my distress call.” Henry said pulling everyone apart. 

“Is there a chance that Hope is mum's child and not Hooks” Snow, David and Emma all shocked staring at Henry. Emma realizing that the timing between Hook and Emma was off. She didn’t want to believe that Hope was a possibility because of Regina. If she really thought about it, Hook wasn’t present most of the time and constantly hung out with his crew. They tried to be intimate but every time they did he passed out before anything happened or didn’t last enough to be pleasurable. She stopped being intimate after that night with Regina, all she cared about at the time was Regina.

“Hope doesn’t have either of your complexions, she’s getting older and she’s gotten darker by skin. Her hair is darkening and her eyes…” how did they all missed the similarities. Henry slapped his for head with frustration. Snow and David gaped open with realization.

Emma just stood there in silence. She started to pick up her things.

“I need to see Hope, going to pick her up from Ashley, I’m going home sick. Dad if you can make sure the deputies know, Melinda is trained up to cover calls, a work experience student from the high school will be here and I was going to go through protocol and let them shadow a deputy Lance, I got him trained to handle work experience students. If you can take over that and get them going through protocol until Lance arrives for his shift Please”

“Of course sweetie” David went to talk to Melinda.

“I’m coming with you mum, I’ll meet you outside going to call Jace”

“Honey, it’s going to be ok alright we will get through this.”

“Mum please, I don’t need a hope speech. I just need my daughter. I’m angry with myself, Regina is going to be devastated how is she going to ever forgive me.”

“We don’t know if Hope is Regina’s”

“No, she is. I denied her for so long. Hook was a constantly away and drunk. He wanted to believe she was his so much, but I guess he knew before anyone of us. I understand him now. I blamed him for our marriage and our daughter being fatherless. This was all my fault I caused this. I destroyed my happy ending. I let this town opinions be more important than my own. I let every body’s wishes before mine. I wanted a Happy ending so badly I didn’t see my Happy beginning. I did this,” Emma getting louder with tears. Snow wrapped her arms around her.


	10. Mothers sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if my Spanish is offending. That's what you get for google translator. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a time or any of the characters.

Snow felt so much guilt, so much regret that she wanted to take the pain away from her daughter. She watched her daughter, crying into her own baby, kissing and pleading her apologies to her child. Watched her brave daughter plead forgiveness to her sleeping toddler. The child she didn’t raise broken because of them. She forgave Regina long time ago.

She even accepted that her relationship with Emma will not always be like it should, it was her decision to send her daughter in the enchanted wardrobe. She accepted her actions for her daughter to be parent-less. Only person she could blame herself, deep down she knew Regina would never harm a baby, no matter how Evil she became as she knew her Step-mother, new the girl before the Evil Queen.

She can’t regret if she regrets that means her regretting her grandchildren and that something she bare to think of. What can a mother do? She missed her mother more than ever, she barely had time with her own mother. Regina was a young broken girl too young to be a mother, her young self was blinded on needing a mothers love she couldn’t see how wrong it was for her father to marry a child. Barely 17 years old raising a 12 year old. The horror Regina must have gone through in early stages of marriage. She was blinded of selfish needs she realized her actions that destroyed the young woman that saved her life. All actions has a price and her actions that cause two innocent lives. She cried with her daughter during the search for Regina, searching the castle for clues, weeks on end scoring through the castle, for a single hint of where the curse could have taken them.

Nothing but empty leads.

She did find Regina’s diary, an old tattered burned leather bound 6x6 journal. The journal was written during her younger years before she became the evil queen, just as she was meeting Rumple. She didn’t realize what it was until reading through the pages. She kept it hidden from everyone else and read it in secret trying to see anything in the past could help with the search. Nothing but full truths. Of the horror that Cora, her father and Rumple caused to Regina all for their selfish reasons. Cora wanted power so much she would use anyone to reach her goal into getting the crown even means whoring her own daughter. Her father was lonely King. She didn’t realized how perverted he was. Regina went through horrors of abuse by her father. A great man that was loved by the White Kingdom was lies, façade of what deceiving coward of a man. Truth of how her father fondled many young maidens, even maidens of his daughters age. Regina spoke of the hate she had for him, and the mixed feelings of care and hate she had for Snow. Snow White finally understood that she trapped a young princess to a monster, no savior, no knight in shinning armor saved her because she was destined to be the Evil Queen of Rumpelstiltskin making. She hated herself, she hated the evil queen she hated everything that occurred during the times in the Enchanted Forrest, she was grateful for the curse. Grateful for Regina.

So, in these moments of revelations and despair, the mother of the Savior, the Daughter of Leopold White knows in her own heart that her past was covered in sin. She realized her actions where as dark as the pain the Evil Queen was bestowed upon. War and Death bore all that allied to her. She no longer sees herself as pure, nor a sinner but a mother, a wife, a woman with grays. Her heart didn’t darken when she made Regina kill Cora, it darkened well before then. 

Snow sat on a bench as she watched her son play on the playground while she and Hope ate an ice pop with her swan teddy. She watched a 4 or 5 year old blonde child walk towards her son. She didn’t recognize the toddler, she was watching vigilantly, as the child waved at some one across the park. Henry. Not her grandson Henry and not Rye from Enchanted forest but Henry senior. He started walking towards her, realizing that other benches were already occupied.

“Hello, may I share this bench with you”

“Yes of course,” as he sat next to her.

“I’m Henrique Caballero”

“Mary Margaret Nolan”

“You do know that both our last names are a cognate Said Henry Senior.

“Nolan in Gaelic is Champion”

“and Cabellero is knight in Spanish” said Snow. As Henrique smiled at her.

“is this your daughter?” As Enrique peered down to the olive tanned toddler in the pram eating her ice pop.

“This is my …niece, my sisters’ daughter, this is Hope Swan” Enrique smiled at the 3-year-old who smiled and said hi shyly.

“Swan, as Sherriff Swan, this is her daughter?

“Yes, they look, alike don’t they?” Snow questioningly.

“I see the likeliness.” She didn’t believe him she knew Hope look like Regina.

“it’s ok, her biological father is Latina” she smirked with a slight chuckle.

“She looks a lot like my daughter and grand-daughter when they were babes, even with a curly hair it’s like going back in time.” Peering into the pram smiling at the girl. Snow just watched and contemplated.

“Hello Hope, I’m Henrique but you can call me Henry if you wish.”

“My broobas is Henri too” said Hope. As she wipes her ice pop on her Swan teddy.

“You’ll get swannie dirty Hope,”

“Mirada de abuelo” a 5 year old ran up to Henry dragging Snow’s son Neil.

“Mirada abuelo hice un amigo, Neil this is my granpappi, grandpappy this is Neil” said the little blonde girl smiling at her grandfather.

“Hello sir, hi mummy, hiya Hope” Smiling at the grown ups.

“Hello Neil, my name is Henrique but you can call me Henry if you wish”

“I know 3 Henry’s now mummy.” Looking confused.

“Yes you do, but you call this one sir, ok.” She looked at her son and then look back to Henry who was going to protest until she gave him a look to challenge his, until he submitted.

“Ok mummy, Alba this my mummy, mummy this is Alba”

“Hello Neils mummy” she giggled

“You can call me MM that’s my nickname ok” Alba nodded.

“You too go play ok, have fun.” Henry said to the children

“So, tell me is there any good places with music around here?” Henry smiled at Snow. Snow smiled back.

Henry showed pictures of his other grandchildren he spoke with so much pride and love. He loved the twins like his own, raised Reagan like his own son, the boy adored his grandfather as much as he adored him.

Henry told Snow stories of his beloved grandchildren, how Alba was Jen and Lana’s miracle baby. Without going through the details of Jen special condition. Strangers just believed IVF or adoption now a days, Henry didn’t care of much what people thought of his family. It’s non of their business and only Jen decisions to tell her story. 

Henry and Snow spent good hour in the park with the children, talking about the good things of Storybrooke, talking back and forth of there homes. Henry liked Mary Margaret, could see a possible friendship blooming.


	11. Henrique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry knew at that point that this Jenny Knight was going to be someone important to his family just didn't expect how much influence she was going to be shaking up his and his daughters lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a time or any of the characters.
> 
> So I'm not very up to knowledge about American baseball. So I apologies if this offends you. Just enjoy what it is...

Henrique Xavier Caballero remodeled himself once coming to America, he did not want his history to follow him. Being a seventh son of a wealthy Vintner, made everyone misjudge him. He didn’t want to his father legacy bestowed on him, luckily, he had six brothers willing to follow his father’s legacy. His mother raised him with love as his father raised his sons with the belt. After his mother’s death he wanted to make his own legacy, wanted to be a King of his own right.

The youngest Caballero moved to Seattle. He worked part times, living above an Italian restaurant. He shared the small flat with four other staff members who were Italian descent. Henry made little money, and hoped big of being a baseball star, every weekend he would participate in minor baseball league run by El Centro de la Raza on Beacon Hill. A small community for Hispanic heritage and today continues to grow with strength. His mother died before turning his 17th birthday and her death still lingered in his old heart. He always wanted daughters always thought of having a house full of daughters.

He got scouted by Seattle’s Mariners, a professional baseball team that just started up. Henrique was a very promising baseball player; too talented to be in the minor leagues. In the first year of playing professional baseball, a lot of woman caught his fancy but not as much as Corallina Millsana. She worked in the bar in the most popular part of Seattle. He visited the bar more times than the regulars, he knew Corallina was not interested in newly promoted baseball player. He was in love with an opportunist. He knew her reputation, but he couldn’t get over the beautiful Italian waitress. She took every opportunity to use his friendship to get through the managers and the higher paid team mates. After years of unrequited love, Henrique wanted to be out of the limelight. He knew he was good player but the heart of the game went when Corallina took her leave with a wealthy aristocrat. 

After picking himself from heart ache, he retired baseball to own his own business. "Henry's" a small bar in down town little Italy, opposite to his old job bustling tables. He became very respected and popular, even gaining celebrity status in the Little Italy district in Seattle, all customers from every background, colour, gender, sex, orientation felt welcomed and safe in Henry’s. Henry became a young man barely noticed as a professional baseball-er to becoming a handsome respected businessman. Henry dated many lucrative women, but he never married. He couldn’t when he knew his heart belonged to Corallina.

After 8 years, Corallina looked up Henriquez Caballero who now is known as Henry. She found out she was pregnant and was ostracized by the people she thought was her friends and family. Her child’s father disowned her and made no claim of the child she bore. She made to many enemies in her younger years climbing the ladder of success with influential men, that one man took everything from under her.

Con woman conned by a con man.

Shattered, homeless and broken she searched for the only man that she knew who will not deny her. She was impressed of how Henriquez transformed himself, from a meek little water boy she thought he was to strapping respected businessman. As she also transformed from Corallina Millsana to Cora Mills.

Henry was older and knew more about women that he was hesitant in re-friending Cora, he may have moved on from his pinning and became the eye candy of all his patrons.

However, out of kindness he couldn’t leave an old friend pregnant and homeless. He took them in and allowed Cora to rent a room in his small flat. Living day in and day out. Cora and Henry grow into a budding friendship into something more. After the birth of her first daughter, Cora named Henry as father of her child on her birth certificate. She knew if anything happened to her, her beautiful auburn daughter would be raised by a good man. That she did, all of Becca's life knew only one man that loved her unconditionally and that was Henry. 

Cora and Henry married after a few years, Cora birthed their second daughter, they named her after Henry's mother 'Lana'. The little family was wholesome and was picture perfect up until Cora died of heart complication during her children’s adolescents. Henry became a widower with two teenage daughters. He was lost after his wife death. His bar became a disarray and less customers came the more the man buried himself in depression. Until one day he caught a thief. 

Jennifer Knight, he found her crawling through a small window in the basement cellar of his bar. The little punk tried running off with a stash of expensive scotch. Something about this specific teenager lighten his depression. She was rude, cheeky and reminded a lot of herself of himself when he was young. It turns out the young thief came from a wealthy background, who fell in the wrong crowd. He showed kindness to her, that night he may not let her run off with his scotch but he poured her a glass and they talked. Turns out she was transferring into the same school as her daughters due to her expulsion from her pristine school in the rich parts of Seattle. He offered her a job sweeping and cleaning the bar when he was on shift. She was quite reluctant at first until after her first day at her new school. 

Henry knew at that point that this Jenny Knight was going to be someone important to his family just didn't expect how much influence she was going to be shaking up his and his daughters lives. 


	12. Detective

Jen got into Augusta Airport rolling in with her hand language. Her short blonde hair blowing in the open wind. She was tired and missed her wife. All she wanted to do was go to her new home and cuddle her youngest and kiss her loving wife. Her family has made sacrifices for her, more sacrifice than she deserved. Detective Jen Knight, was Seattle’s Police finest detective. However, recent events have spurred her family to move to Maine, something she still not understand.

Her sister in-law was the main person to the idea that turned the waves for them to move. These new friends of Becca even helped her family move. Lana guilted her ever since the incident with her partner getting caught in the crossfire of a gang war. She found out that her partner was using Reagan to fish out some of his friends that was involved in a case that involved two gangs. This involved his partner being killed and her son being target to the gangs.

The only way she could protect her son was to resign the force, leave Seattle. This caused a friction between her eldest as they both blamed each other for their whole family moving. She loved her job, but her family comes first. She stayed in Seattle to hand her last case over and be there for the funeral for her partner. All lot of her colleagues was sad to see her go but the last case she was on was too dangerous for her and family that was now involved. Her Captain pretty much forced her to resign since the news was out that her partner used her son to reel in some of the gang. She was angry that this occurred during her back was turned. Her partner Pete was still young detective he wanted to make a name for himself. Something she understood but he went all the wrong ways on getting on top even from endangering her own family to do so. The last time she spoke to him didn’t end well, they had a tip off a warehouse party taking under place where both gangs were. She followed protocol of waiting for back up. However, Pete wanted to prove himself that night. He was shot dead trying to protect an innocent. Innocent being her son.

That night went wrong, her partner was gun downed protecting her son from being a target. Her team went and arrested both gangs that night but in danger a lot of innocent people. That night was when she knew it was un-safe for her and family being in Seattle. She has taken the war home with her without knowing. This allowed her wife and sister in- law to settle things up and move them across the country. No one knew where they were going. She didn’t even know where this Storybrooke was. It was not on the maps or any GP satellite. She was going blind and she didn’t like that. 

So here she was standing outside Augusta Airport, Maine. She was waiting for her ride; Becca informed her friend Robyn was picking her up from the airport. She knew her family stayed in Augusta for a while before moving and settling in Storybrooke. Lana drove with Becca and the Kids cross country with some of their stuff, while Henry and Robyn drove the rest down once selling his bar was complete. She felt guilty this is not what she wanted her family. Telling her Mum and Dad that they were leaving Seattle to move to Maine. Her parents were pleased has they moved to New Hampshire just after Alba was born. She knew that her mum and dad visited Lana and the kids during their time in Augusta. Lana and her parents got along well compared to her and her own parents. They saw Lana as the daughter they always wanted. Something she was not.

Being born differently than most girls was a challenging adolescent. She loved her feminine features, but she also loved her not average sized penis. She was born with a male genitals. Being a hermaphrodite is exceedingly rare even rarer in America. A lot of people confuse her being a trans person. Her parents struggled to accept her even when she was a child, everyone knew they was expecting a boy but when thy told them they had a daughter instead they were thrilled but the Knights kept her daughters secret to themselves. They dared to not have any more children in case the other child suffered the same fate. All her life Jen lived in a bubble due to her parents, she was not allowed to go swimming, not allowed to go to the beach not allowed to do Physical education with other students. As much as she loved her parents. She disliked them their over protectiveness.

Her teenage years was even tougher for her parents, Emma took with stride in rebelling from her parents. Hanging with the wrong crowd of Seattle, getting into fights. Generally, become a nuisance to everyone she meets. Until she met Henry Caballero and his beautiful daughters.

They met when they were 16, Jen snook into Henry’s bar and stole some strong Whiskey. A tended friendship came from getting caught by Henry. For her to fix the damage she caused when stealing the liquor, Henry hired her part time cleaning dishes and cleaning the bar.

The first time she met Henry’s daughters was at her new Public high school, since she was kicked out from her first year of her Private School. The first impressions that they had with each other weren’t great. Lana detested the ignorant blonde that dared to steal from her father, Henry and Becca knew that all boiled down to attraction.

Jen and Lana became inseparable bumping into each other, arguing with each other and then suddenly falling in love, due to their intolerable ability to stay away from each other. It was their senior year, that Lana got the news she was pregnant. Just as Jen was getting arrested just after finals. Lana never said anything to Jen the fear on what was going to happen with Jen and her being 17. How was she going to explain to her father that Jen had a penis and now she was pregnant with her best friend and her dad’s employee. She feared losing her father’s love and feared on what Jen was going to say that she couldn’t stand the rejection, so she denied it all. Until it was too late to hide. Jen’s mother was the first person to know that she was pregnant. Jens family supported her in telling her father and sister, she begged everyone not to tell Jen, she wouldn’t visit her she couldn’t be in the same room, being that close to telling her about her pregnancy.

Jen lived most of her young life hiding her condition, until she went to Juvenile prison that is. She was in there less than a year for aggravated assault and bodily harm missing her last year and graduating Highschool. Jennifer went swinging out of jealous rage that cause her time in Seattle Juvenile penitentiary for less than 8 months, isolated in the women’s correction facility. Her father was willing to get the charges dropped, however Jennifer insisted the opposite. During that time in prison her relationship with Henry’s daughter collapsed. Lana stopped talking to Jen, Jen wrote and rang her all the time during her time incarceration. Lana did not budge. Jen’s parents were lying to her during that time a lot especially about Lana. That made her relationship with her parents worse.

When she found out she was pregnant. She was shocked and mortified. She knew sleeping with Jennifer Knight was going to get her in trouble she did not realise getting pregnant by her best friend had this bad of the consequences. She lost her virginity to Jen; they were not in a healthy relationship from the start. They had the hots for each other for a long time, but everything happened so fast and she was pregnant. When Jen told her, she was going to prison over a fight with Derrick Mead and his buffoons. She knew herself she will be raising her children alone. Jen was too irresponsible to be a parent. She was too young to be a parent, but she was willing to not give up. After graduation Lana gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. She loved them with everything she had. Her father, her sister and Jens parents were all there for her. She asked Jens parents to not tell Jen anything about her and the kids. At the time Lana wanted nothing to do with Jen, she was angered and felt abandoned and hurt. Jen will never know the pain she felt knowing the mother - father of her children wasn’t there for their birth.

Jen got out of prison and the first thing she wanted to do was go see Lana, she was furious that she never visited. Becca and Henry did but Lana stayed away giving her excuses after excuses. She believed Lana moved on with her while she was in Jail, she can imagine Roni O’reilly all over Lana after finding out she was in Juvey. She just turned 18 and was let out all for good behaviour but any more misdemeanour it be on record and she be in the clink. All she wanted was Lana to explain to her why she felt abandoned by her.

It was hard enough listening to her parents talk about how she is doing well and that they got invited to Lana graduation. She saw the photo and looked how tired Lana was, she was smiling but not her usual smile but a smile of that held so much strain and worry. Ever since been given that photo form her mum all she wanted to do was kiss that sad smile away from her beautiful face. When she finally was released first thing, she did was enter Henry’s bar, the man looked at the blonde like she was the saviour to his problems. Henry pleaded Jen to not go looking for Lana straight away that he wants to set up a family meal for all of them to do so than surprise her. Jen agreed but then Jen got impatient and went straight Henry’s home to find his youngest daughter playing with a baby through the window. Jen remembered how beautiful Lana was at that moment, seeing her for the first time all over again, watching her smile and laugh at the child in her arms. Jen knew at that point she was going to marry that woman. Knew in deepest depth of her heart that she was looking at her world right there.

Jen noticed that Becca entered the room with another baby in her arms. Jen thought the kids was Becca’s since she was like 5 years older than them and that she was dating some guy who run a nightclub.

Either way it didn’t stop her from knocking on the door to the two-story bungalow on the outskirt of long island New York. Jen didn’t expect to be slapped in the face when brown eyes latched on her. She remembered the sting and then she saw tears looking back at her. Lana was shocked as she gasped and raised her hands to her mouth as she stepped back with tears in her eyes. The only thing Jen lunged herself at Lana with a hug, cradling the petite brunette in her arms while Lana cried. All she could do was love this woman, she deserved that slap more than anything, that slapped reminded her why she was here, why she wanted this woman back in her life. Lana struggled to breath, crying and pulling the blonde closer to her. In that moment she knew she couldn’t stay angry anymore. When looking back at those haunting green eyes all she could see was the ruffian she fell in love with. A woman that loved her and needed her as much as she needed her. Becca broke that moment with the crying baby in her arms as she looked at Jen and then to Lana,

“Sis, Lola wants her mummy” Jen just stared at Becca thinking well you’re her mother do something. Just then Lana untangled herself from Jen and approached her crying baby as she whispered to her sister.

“That’s new” Jen said.

“Well babies usually are dear” Said Lana with tiredness in her voice.

“Becca never told me she was pregnant, and she definitely didn’t look it when she visited, she must have been small” Said Jen trying to look at the baby in pink. Lana just looked at her with weariness. Then another cry from the other room broke Lana’s thought.

“Lana, we need to talk” the wailing of another baby getting louder

“Sis, Reagan won’t latch on to his bottle I think he wants all au natural” Becca from across the rooms.

“Jen just come in for now we can talk later, I need to settle the babies down.” She said turning away from Jen. Now Jen was confused, why couldn’t Becca take care of the babies that’s hers anyway. As Jen followed Lana to the parlour room, she watches Lana exchanged one baby for the other. As she was settling in Jen squeaked to the realisation on Becca’s comment. Lana lifted her shirt and hoisted a breast out of her bra to breastfeed the baby in blue.

“Isn’t Becca supposed to be doing that” Jen said gobsmacked. Becca just sniggered and laughed trust Jen to believe they were mine.

“Why would she” questioned Lana.

“are these your babies Lana?” said Jen in a sheepish voice.

“Yes” Lana kept her eyes locked with the blonde as she watched a feature change to realisation to despair and then to anger.

“Who was it? Huh who’s the father Lana? Is this the reason you never visited me, You was shacking up with someone else?” Then suddenly, a pillow hit her face. Becca stood up from where she was sitting to throw a pillow at Jen.

“They are yours. You moron” Said Becca staring down at the blonde. That idiot she thought.

Jen was an idiot it took her 2 weeks to finally believe that those two babies was fathered by her. A lot of tears and shouting, with Lana, Becca, her Mum and Dad and even Henry had to put his foot down with Jen being an idiot. Took her 2 weeks to take up responsibility took her and Lana 2 years to even rekindle anything romantic.

Jen was waiting in the cold autumn outside Augusta state airport, took her 7 hours to get here, 2 hours waiting at Seattle Airport and another 2 hours wait to see her family. Standing out in the cold contemplating her life, thinking about her eldest son, thinking how she doesn’t know how to talk to her son anymore. She missed how he used to clung to her, missed his laughter and rambunctious behaviour. How he always came to her to cause mischief. Since he hit his teens all he’s been doing is drifting away from her more and more. She wanted her son back, wanted her family back and if it meant for all this to blow up in her face to do so. She will fight for them; she wasn’t going to put her work before her family not this time round. 

A car honked at her and realising that it was Robyn and Alice, she met them a few times before with Becca, a way to young to be hanging out with an ex-bar owner though. That is not her business anyways, if Becca want to hang out with the youth and try and rekindle her young days so be it, it’s not her to judge. As they said their pleasantries and packed her suitcase in the boot they was all set for Storybrooke, Maine population 22,340.


End file.
